demigodzfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock (Remix)
The remix of the song "Rock" was originally launched on the single "Rock/I'll Be Alright If You Stay For the Night" by Lexicon in 2004 along with its clean and instrumental versions, and then remastered and relaunched in 2006 by Celph Titled on his compilation album The Gatalog - A Collection of Chaos. Lyrics Verse 1 - Louis Logic: Well it's the clown prince of the rhyming with a buzz like a bee hive Always willing to separate a slut from her Levi's And I don't need 3 tries like some of these weak guys I'll tell 'em sweet lies until I'm stuck in-between thighs I get a rush sippin suds with lightweights Pass my glass of Vodka ask 'em how the spite tastes For Christ sake this nigga's as cold as the ice age Here I go again taking cheap shots at White Snake And just as the Starship faced terrible hardship Nothings gonna stop us now from settin' the mosh pit Whenever the Logic and Lexicon mix It' upsets your mom quick 'cause we're a step beyond sick Verse 2 - Celph Titled: Runnin' up on stage with a motherfuckin' gun out Throw them hands in the air before I let them dum dum's out I'm sellin' records nigga, makin' a killin' At your crib with a black ski mask, makin' a killin' Makin' a million before I'm 30 If not, I'm gettin' dirty Beat you with a 3-Iron until you see the birdies You ain't under-par, leave you under a car With big-foot monster trucks lining up from afar Celph Titled's a star Get my pimp cup filled at the bar Bitches massaging me and feeling my scars And after they're through, get the fuck out my bed Impale your skull with my CD, now you got my song stuck in your head! Hook (x2) (Lexicon): You gotta rock to the rhythm with them Got to give it to them Got to give a lot more than the minimum Rock to the rhythm with them Got to give it to them Go to give a lot more Verse 3 - Big Oak: You gotta rock to the rhythm, can't just say that You gotta display that, shit, man, no time to be laid back Ryu, Celph, J and Louis on the same track With the L, give 'em hell, swingin' like it's payback Wrote a song that's not dope, we can change that Oak's at your door to repair that shit like Maytag Not for nothin' cause you know we need a wage, Jack (Fuck you, pay me!) Ya S.O.B. explain that We'll take the money to the bar with the same cats Who can out-drink anybody from here to White Plaines and back Youth is Yours, motherfucker where's your brain at? 2004, we get more spins than Pat Sajak Verse 4 - Nick Fury: I was young man, a little kid in big sneakers Attitude and ego twice the size of the speakers I met hip-hop, dated her, fucked her Fell madly in love and eventually I hated her It was all her, I said it was me Started to see other people, so goes the story And me? I went right for her older sister Every girl in her family, I probably kissed her And her? Depressed by her dude of the day So she was vibin' pretty hard when I saw her yesterday Me and the crew got her drunk and wild And now she can't seem to wipe the smile Hook Verse 5 - Ryu: Yo, and when I rock it's like I'm poppin' off gats With sharpened up raps that penetrate tanks in Iraq You fakin' them jacks I'ma start drinkin' then snap Your ankle and dangle you off the ? map (Yo, who that!) Tiger Chen guzzling rum Life of the party with balls like I'm smuggling plums I'm on the above, cocky, arrogant, great range Ain't been in a damn battle since I was in the 8th grade So, you wanna freestyle? The answer is no Take your faggot Von Dutch hat and pamper to go Teach you how to stunt quick, I'm a dick when I get dough I'm spending my whole rip on a bottle and 6 hoes Verse 6 - J-Zone: J-Zone, you can't beat with a bat, you need to relax I got a big dick and big ego to match You actin' hard at your show 10 years ago, I bet you wore your pants backwards and listened to Quo So kill that bullshit around me, playa Attitude is gettin' worse and I ain't even on a major I walk with a swagger like I own you bastards (Oh, shit!) Like Suge owns everybody's masters I like musical hoes, yup, that's my weakness And your gave my balls the harmonica treatment "Fuck you prick, eat a dick" is my motto I'm not the type to pay a trick, she's better off hittin' lotto Hook